Taters/Season 1 Episode 9
Taters - Season 1 Episode 9 is the ninth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise A Reindeer Salesman finds his way to Taters Cafe and somehow bribes everyone except Skylon into buying the new greatest thing since sliced bread - cellphones. Everyone gets completely addicted to texting while Skylon seems to be the only one left still connected to the real world. Can Skylon get the Taters gang back together, or have cellphones completely overruled their minds? Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Reindeer *Collie *Platypus *Mongoose/Cashier Scripts Taters Cafe Everyone is sitting around at Taters Cafe, eating their favourite food. (Ryder - Potatoes, Skylon - Grapes, Raiko - Muffins, Blue Jay - Blueberry Plastic and Porcupine - Face Cake.) Suddenly, the door bursts open. Everyone turns to look. In the doorway stands a reindeer pulling a red wagon full of boxes. In his hooves are a bunch of papers. Ryder: "Welcome to Taters Cafe! What would-" Reindeer: "Howdy folks! I'm Reindeer and I'm from a faraway land named Eureka! I'm not here for some delectable taters, no, I've came to show you one mouth-dropping spectacle!" Skylon: "Um...we're not open to solicitors..." Reindeer: "I don't care! How would you like to have a cellphone?" Raiko: "A what-phone?" Reindeer: "A cellphone! It's like a phone, except...cells!" Ryder: "That makes no sense..." Reindeer: "ROFl! JK! I was just making a joke, LOL! With cellphones, you can text! And use text lingo like that! OMG, doesn't that sound amazingly marvelous?" Skylon: "Kinda sounds like Collie..." Ryder: "Actually, it doesn't sound half-bad! What kind of 'cellphones' do you have?" Reindeer: (Shoving the papers in Ryder's face) "They come in all different colours and designs! You can also either get the ones with the sliding keyboards or ones with the keyboards on the front!" Ryder: "Um...okay...maybe I'll get that green one there!" Porcupine: "IF RYDER GETS A CELLPHONE, THEN I SHOULD TOO!!!" (Runs up to Reindeer and Ryder) "Ooooohhhhh!!! I'll get that delectable pink and purple cellphone!" Raiko: "Hmm..." (Walks up) "Maybe I'll get...that red one." Blue Jay: "WELL, I MIGHT AS WELL!" (Skips over) "I'LL GET THAT BLUEBERRY PLASTIC CELLPHONE!!" Everyone stands there silently for a moment. Reindeer: "Well is that it?" Ryder: (Turning to Skylon) "Skylon, aren't you going to get a cellphone too?" Skylon: "What do I need one of those pieces of junk for? Besides, I'm kinda broke." Ryder: "Fine, be that way." (Turns to whisper to Reindeer) "He's just jealous." Reindeer: "Oooohhh, I see." (Winks creepily). "Come with me, peoples!" Everyone follows Reindeer outside for whatever reason. Shot of Skylon just standing there in the cafe, annoyed as the door slams. NEXT DAY It's that next morning and Skylon is coming back to Taters Scooter Race Park. He finds everyone standing in the middle of the race track with their scooters laying everywhere as they are fiddling around with their phones. Skylon: "So we gonna race today, guys?" Ryder: "Just a sec..." Skylon: (Grumbles). Ryder: "Hey, guys! I think I finally figured this out!" Closeup of Ryder's cellphone screen. He has texted "Hey" and presses the send button. Beep! Blue Jay: "Oh! I think I just got something!" Blue Jay reaches behind him and literally pulls out his cellphone from nowhere. On Blue Jay's cellphone screen is Ryder's text. Blue Jay begins texting him back. Raiko: "Cool! I wanna try! How do you do it?" Ryder: "You just have to go to the texting icon and then choose one of your contacts Reindeer had put on our phones for us." Raiko: "Okay, thanks!" Porcupine: "I'm gonna send something delectable to Ryder!" Ryder: "Oh great..." Skylon stands there in boredom as everyone starts texting each other. Skylon: "Seriously guys, why don't you just talk to each other? We're all in the same place!" No one pays a heed to Skylon. Skylon: "Okay fine! I'm gonna head out to Rygtown to buy some eggs. I'll be back later." As Skylon leaves, no one even notices. He doesn't, however, take his scooter. Rygtown Grocery Store Skylon enters the grocery store. Everyone single person is texting on cellphones. Also, the only food that they sell are grapes, acorns, eggs, potatoes, muffins, milk, cake, pie and blueberry plastic. Skylon: "What the heck! How did that idiot end up selling all these phones? He was a horrible salesman..." Skylon begins walking through the store past all the ENGROSSED idiots. Collie and Platypus are standing by the dairy/egg/whatever section, having some kind of texting argument about what milk to buy. You see Collie's screen that says as she's just sending it: "I want 1% milk! 2% is totally sick!" Platypus's screen as he's texting: "I WANT 2% I WANT 2% I WANT 2% I WANT 2% I WANT 2% I WANT 2% I WANT 2% I WANT 2% OR I WILL LEAVE" Skylon just looks at them, then slowly reaches to grab the eggs between them. They don't even notice. Skylon walks back over to the till to buy the eggs. He puts them down, but the cashier (a Mongoose) is texting. Skylon: "Um, hello?" Cashier: "I be with you in just a sec..." Skylon: "Ugh!" The cashier finally looks up and sees Skylon standing there, wanting to buy eggs. Cashier: "Hey, aren't you the one that egged our houses on Easter? And now you're buying eggies, you little snort!" Skylon: "We were just low on eggs..." The cashier rings the carton of eggs through the till as she begins to text again. She holds them over the counter and just drops them thinking Skylon was there. Skylon quickly darts to grab the eggs. Skylon: "Um, thanks..." Taters Cafe It is clearly later now (two days). Back at Taters Cafe, everyone is sitting around at the tables, eating and texting at the same time. Skylon enters and just walks past them all. He walks up to a box on the wall that has curtains around it. Skylon opens the curtains and unlocks the box. There is an ancient white cord phone there. There's also a random note on top. Skylon reads the note. It says "Skylon text me - Ryder". Skylon picks up his phone and stares at it for a moment. Skylon: "Ryder, I can't text you." Ryder: "Just a moment Skylon..." Skylon: "I SAID I can't TEXT YOU!" Ryder: (Turns around to look at Skylon) "What?" Skylon: (Pointing at his phone) "I CAN'T TEXT YOU!!!" Ryder: "Oh! Sorry." (Turns back around and begins texting again). "Porcupine, stop sending me those creepy smiley faces!" Porcupine: "Sorry! I just think they're so absolutely delectable!" Skylon: "That's it!" (Walks up to the group sitting around texting and eating). "You guys need to get off of these things!" Raiko: "Yeah yeah, whatever." Skylon: "No, seriously! We haven't gone scooter racing in, what? Two days? Three? This is ridiculous!" Ryder: (Not paying attention) "...Yeah..." Skylon: "Ryder, if you continue doing this all day, you're gonna lose your well-earned scooter racing skills! You won't be the world's greatest scooter racer anymore!" (Rolls eyes). Ryder: "Yeah, yeah...wait, what?!" Ryder jumps up from his chair. Skylon: "You heard me!" Ryder: "I'm not going to give up my scooter racing skills for this piece of plastic!" Ryder tosses his phone out the window. It randomly gets struck by lightning even though there's no clouds. Porcupine: "Ryder? You're not going to text anymore? Well then, I won't either!" Porcupine throws her phone out the window and a random tornado comes from nowhere and takes it away. Skylon walks up to Raiko. Skylon: "Raiko, you do know that these are made of acorns, right?" Raiko: "What?! Ew!" He throws his phone out the window. The ocean randomly comes up as his phones falls down, then leaves as it takes the phone with it. Skylon walks up to Blue Jay. Skylon: (As Blue Jay is still texting even though no one else has any cellphones). "Blue Jay, you know that the makers of these cellphones discriminate against blueberry plastic?" Blue Jay: "WHAAAAAAAAAT???!!! THOSE SNORTS!" He throws his cellphone out the window and it randomly bursts into flames. Everyone just stands there. Ryder: "Skylon, you're right! If it weren't for you, I would have completely lost the greatest scooter racing skills of all time!" Skylon: "Yeah..." Raiko: "C'mon guys, let's all go out for a scooter race!" Everyone runs out of the cafe excited. Credits Scene After Credits Collie and Platypus are walking down through Random Forest. Collie looks annoyed yet Platypus looks insanely thrilled as he eats an acorn and carries a jug of two percent milk. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39